The Assistant
by savagesherlock
Summary: Tom Hiddleston fiction. Can The Assistant end up being much more?
1. Chapter 1

div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As I walked on to set on my first day I was feeling a mix of nerves and huge excitement. I had been working as a personal assistant for 4 years working my way up through late night TV shows, daytime TV talk shows and soaps on to the sets of serial dramas but this was my first film, and my first A-list actor./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"All I knew when I arrived that morning was that I could be assigned to any one of the main cast but I didn't know who they were. The film itself had not even been given a title yet, just a working name of 'To The Max'. I was told it was based on the true story of a man who had lost his family, his job and his home all within the space of three months, only to start his own business and be millionaire married with children a year later. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I walked into the catering area and was met by a sea of people; camera men, directors, costume designers and electricians. But my eyes were instantly drawn to the celebrities in the room. Although I was used to working with some recognisable names I still got nervous meeting those people I had grown up seeing on my TV screens. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Stood by the food trays, Gemma Arterton and James McAvoy were chatting. David Tennant was stood over on the other side of the room talking on his phone and Sarah Paulson was drinking tea with her girlfriend and reading through a script. I could not believe that I could be working for one of these amazing actors on a film which had such calibre. I straightened my dress and held my head up as high as I could, trying to make out that I belonged in their company. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Emilia? I thought it was you! So glad to see a friendly face!' Minnie came bounding towards me with a huge smile on her face. She was stunningly pretty, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. We first met working on the same show for the BBC 18 months ago, she had been doing it for a couple of years longer than me and helped me out so much, although had to leave our last job together early. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Minnie! Hey! I hope I am not late. Have you found out who you are working for yet?' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I fully expected her to be working for one of the top stars, she was one of the best assistants around./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'No, just waiting for Carey to bring the allocation list round. Here he comes now.' Carey was the set manager, who made sure that everything ran smoothly so the actors could do their jobs and we knew what was going on without getting in the way. He interviewed me for the job. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Okay, assistants all follow me please for your allocations.'/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A group of 8 of us followed Carey to the trailer lot, where all the actors' personal trailers were parked. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Right, allocations as follows, grab your keys from me as I read your name out. Trailers 9 and 10, Jeremy.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A man, presumably Jeremy, collected 2 key fobs from Carey. When I got sent the job description I remembered seeing that the smaller stars on set, or those who were not in the film as much shared an assistant. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Trailers 7 and 8 Courtney. Trailer 6, Joe. Trailer 5, Wendy.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I was amazed that I had not yet had my name called out. I was sure that I was one of the most inexperienced assistants; surely I would not be paired with one of the big names? /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Trailer 4, Laura...' Still not me. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Trailer 3, Frankie...Trailer 2, Minnie.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"My mouth fell open with shock. I felt sure that there had to be a mistake, and Minnie gave me a confused look as she collected her fob. Clearly she was expecting to get Trailer 1 too. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'That leaves Trailer 1 for Emilia. OK go and get opened up and then come collect your riders.'/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Minnie grabbed my hand. 'Emilia, that means you have top billing! Your name will be in the credits and everything. I am so excited for you!' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Bless her, Minnie showed no signs of being jealous at all. I was still feeling completely shocked. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I went and opened the door to trailer 1. It was huge. Almost as big as my whole flat and decorated to the highest spec. To my left was the kitchen and then further on a seating area with huge cushioned benches and a large wooden table in the middle. To my right was the bathroom and a bedroom, with a large double bed in it. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I thought of all the stars I saw in the tent. Surely this must all be for one of them, and I was so excited, they were all amazing. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I opened the blinds and the windows and left the door open to air the room as I headed back to see Carey to find out which actor I was to be working for. Secretly I was hoping for David Tennant. I had a bit of crush on him and I had heard he was a sweetheart to work for. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Minnie was just heading back. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'I am with Gemma Arterton. How incredible, I love her!' Her expression then changed. 'OK, time to rein it in, professional mode on!' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Carey spotted me and held out my file. Contained within this file was all I needed to know about the actor I would be working for. Their likes and dislikes, how they liked their tea and what they needed me to do for them. On set, we became almost like their mothers or partners. We sorted their washing, got them food, took their calls even. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'I gave you this trailer for a reason Emilia, I know you are ready for this.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Carey was an older man, tall and chunky and always with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'You are really going to enjoy these next few months.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I looked at him quizzically. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he meant it, but it seemed like a strange thing to say. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Thank you for the opportunity Carey. This is the big time I guess!' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I walked slowly away and opened my file to finally find it wasn't David Tennant after all. In fact, it wasn't any of the actors I had seen in the tent earlier that morning. I stared at the name in the file in a daze as I made my way back to the trailer. This was not just an actor I had a crush on. This was the sort of guy I dreamed of, with classic English handsome good looks and a body to die for. Carey knew I was attracted to him, no wonder he had a naughty glint in his eye. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As I reached the trailer I failed to notice the door was how shut. I opened the door and walked straight in, looked up and there he was. With his shirt half undone, his shoes off, fetching himself a glass of water. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I dropped the file with a clatter on the floor. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Oh my goodness I am so sorry. I didn't realise you were in here.' I rushed to pick up the file but the paper within had now scattered everywhere. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He rushed over to help me, and I tried to ignore the little jolts of excitement I felt each time his hand brushed mine. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Don't worry darling, it's my fault, I should have waited to properly meet you before I started stripping off.'/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He stood up and neatly stacked the paper on the worktop. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I stood with paper in a messy pile in my hands and placed it down as he held out his hand to me. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'I'm Tom. Tom Hiddleston. I assume you are Emilia?' His hand was warm and smooth, his handshake was firm and I couldn't help but notice his muscular arms tensing as he took my hand. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Yes, Emilia Jones. I will be your assistant.' My heart was racing but I tried not to let it show. He was so much more handsome in real life. His smile lit up his whole face and his bright blue eyes sparkled. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Lovely to meet you Emilia. I look forward to getting to know you better over the coming months. We will be seeing quite a lot of each other.' He was still holding my hand and looking into my eyes. I felt hypnotised, and distracted by the thought of getting to know him better. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A sharp knock at the door made me jump and I dropped his hand before turning to open the door. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Mr Hiddleston is wanted on set in 5 minutes.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A woman I didn't know stood at the door, wearing a very low cut top giving an ample view. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Is he here?' She peered around the door, then pushed me aside as she let herself in. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom finally looked away from me and at the woman who barged into his trailer as she launched herself at him. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Hi Mary, how are you? I am on my way, just changing as you can see.' He hastily started to button up his shirt again, noticing Mary's eyes taking him all in. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Tom, sweetie, so good to see you again. Let's get to set, you must meet James and Gemma. It is so exciting to have you all together.' /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mary bundled Tom out of the door ahead of her so fast he barely had time to put his shoes back on but he did have time to give a cheeky wink on his way out. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When they left, I flopped backwards on to the cushions behind. That was not how my first meeting with my actor was supposed to go. But any composure or professionalism went out the window as soon as I saw him. Carey seemed to know exactly what he was doing pairing me with trailer 1; embarrassing me. /div 


	2. Chapter 2

I barely saw Tom much over the next few days and when I did, Mary always seemed to be with him. We occasionally ran lines together while Mary sat and answered emails, and I soon found out she was from the film company. One of these industry big wigs who have no time to speak to assistants. I was also there whilst he was on set, watching him work. In between takes he would come over to me, usually to grab a drink, and we would chat for a while about little things until he was called back again. I would occasionally catch Minnie looking over at us but avoided speaking to her as I knew she would guess how I felt about Tom and I knew it would be frowned upon.

The only times I did see him alone, I tried my best not to look him in the eye, instead busying myself with sorting out his wardrobe or collecting his food and ignoring my growing attraction to him.

One day, about 2 weeks into the shoot, a huge media scrum appeared outside the set. I had to fight my way in. Work on a film set can involve long hours so I had no idea what was going on in the press at the time.

As I walked towards the trailer. I heard Carey call my name.

'Emilia, so glad I caught you. Tom is gonna have a hard day today, are you sure you are ready?'

I had no idea what he was talking about and told him so.

'You mean you haven't seen the papers today, or at all this week?' He grabbed his phone and loaded up the latest entertainment gossip sites.

And there it was, in full colour detail. Tom Hiddleston in love split. Another heartbreak for Tom. Tom gets dumped by American starlet.

I had no idea he even had a girlfriend.

'Thanks Carey, I had no idea. I will take good care of him.'

I went into the trailer to get things ready for Tom's arrival when I had an idea. I checked his file before running to catering. I wanted to get him his favourite breakfast.

About an hour later, we heard the media crying out for Tom as he arrived. I checked to make sure all was laid out nicely for him and was just putting his coffee on the table when he walked in the door.

He went straight into the bedroom and I heard the bang as he threw something across the room with an angry cry. I thought about leaving but as I walked towards the door he stalked out of the bedroom looking furious before stopping in his tracks. His face instantly softened.

'What's all this?' He looked at the table and back at me. 'You did all this for me?'

I nodded. 'I thought you could do with a bit of a break before heading to set. I have sorted it with the director so that they will start an hour later.'

He walked to the table where I had set out coffee, orange juice, pancakes and bacon with syrup and granola. I had also put out an I pod with his favourite music on and a speaker. He docked the I pod and pressed play. Coldplay started to sing, aptly their song Fix You.

His demeanour had changed; no longer furious but almost emotional. 'How did you know what I liked?'

I held up the file. 'A guide to Tom Hiddleston, all here in black and white. Although I guessed that you might want orange juice and coffee, I hate just having one or the other.'

'You seem to know me better than whoever wrote that file.' He poured a cup of coffee. 'In that case, I have to insist that you join me for breakfast Emilia.' He pulled out a cushion on the benches for me and signalled for me to sit down.

That morning, I got to know Tom a lot better. Much better than a file could ever have taught me. I didn't mention his supposed broken heart and he did not bring it up either. It seemed like that was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

He told me all about the film, and how he was enjoying working with new people. About how he was joking around with David Tennant and practising his many accents and how Sarah Paulson was one of the best actresses he has ever worked with.

'But it isn't her I have to do the love scene with next week. After all this time I still get nervous about them.' He put down his orange juice and turned to face me on the bench.

'I would have thought you had done enough of these scenes for them to be normal for you now? Although I don't know how I would feel playing my heart out knowing millions of people would see it.' Plus getting my clothes off on the big screen did exactly appeal to me either, not that I mentioned that out loud.

He suddenly put his hand on top of mine on the table.

'That is exactly how I feel Emilia. Few people understand, it's not the physical nakedness that bothers me, it is being laid bare emotionally.' He looked down and pulled away. 'As you have no doubt seen, I am a classic fool in love. I think everyone judges me on that when they see me on screen.'

In a bold move, I placed my hand back on top of his.

'I don't think there is anything foolish about love. If you don't throw your whole self into it, there is little point to it. Unfortunately you have to deal with the whole world wanting to know about it.'

As I touched him again, I felt the same jolt fly through me as the first time we met. As he looked at me with his sad eyes I felt as if my heart was going to explode with compassion for him and my body would explode with utter attraction. I felt like every cell in my body was compelling me to him.

It was as if he could feel it too. Slowly, we both started to lean in and as we did his hand slid slowly up my arm, leaving what felt like sparks behind on my skin. It felt like time stood still for just those moments.

Until suddenly his phone rang. The spell broken, his hand removed from my arm and grabbed his phone. I felt so embarrassed that I placed him in that position, it was like I was taking advantage of him.

I stood up, gathered my things and without looking back, I walked out of the trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

We had an extended weekend off following that so it was another few days before I had to be back in the same room alone with Tom. It was also my birthday weekend so I didn't have much time to think about what had happened.

I arrived early as usual on the first day back to get things ready for when Tom came on to set, feeling sick with worry. It was completely off limits for an assistant to get too friendly with an actor.

However when I opened up the trailer that morning, I was in for a surprise. Laid out on the table was freshly made coffee, orange juice and freshly baked pastries. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

'Happy belated birthday Emilia.' I turned around to find Tom stood behind me with the hugest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen.

'Tom, wow. I mean, is this all for me?' I was shocked. No one had ever gone to that much trouble for me before.

'Of course. This morning I wanted to look after you for a change. Here, sit. Let me pour you a coffee.' He gestured for me to sit down, and he poured the drinks before joining me.

'I just wanted to clear the air too darling, if I may.'

Oh boy, this is what I had been dreading.

'Emilia. I would hate for you to think that I acted inappropriately last week or that I left you feeling uncomfortable. I was clearly feeling very emotional and you were so wonderful listening to me chat on, so I apologise.' He made sure to sit away from me, but our knees were still briefly touching under the table, sending little sparks up my thighs.

I couldn't believe that he thought that I was uncomfortable. Surely it was the other way round.

'Completely the opposite Tom. It is me who needs to apologise. You clearly needed to talk and I put you in an awkward position. I am sorry. I am just an assistant, I shouldn't have.'

I stood up and admired my flowers to gain some distance.

'Just an assistant? You have kept me together these past few weeks Emilia, looked after me. That takes some skill and hard work. I just spend all day pretending to be someone else. And I don't think I do that very well.'

It was clear all the media attention from the past weeks had gotten to him. I had been reading the media since the split and they had moved on to analysing Tom's character, criticising him and his acting in order to place blame for his failed relationships.

'Please take no notice of what a few gossip writers have to say about you. Your films, your characters, they make a lot of people very happy.'

I knelt in front of him and took his hands in mine.

'More than that. You make people feel. Through your characters you help people understand more about themselves, you entertain them. They feel scared for you, they get scared of you! They feel your power, they fall in love with you... '

His eyes were locked on mine and I knew what would happen. I willed it to happen. I had dreamed about it since I first saw him on screen let alone in person.

His gaze moved to my lips and he flicked out his tongue slightly as he sucked in and bit his bottom lip. His right hand moved up to cup my face as he moved in slowly towards me. When our lips met it was so gentle at first, with a hint of stubble around his tender lips scratching as our lips moved. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling, as my skin tingled all over.

He paused and moved away slightly, as if to get agreement to continue. My eyes opened and met his and he smiled as he leaned in again. This time his hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

I moved my hands up, feeling his muscular body through his white shirt as they moved to his shoulders.

He slowly introduced his tongue into my mouth, gently touching mine as the tone of the kiss changed. What started so gentle became much more urgent, as our tongues insistently massaged each others, our hands clinging to each others bodies.

He broke away, leaving me breathless. I slowly opened my eyes and see he still has his eyes shut. I couldn't move, locked in that moment with him. It was then I noticed a small tear gathering in the corner of his eye.

It was clear to me, he instantly regretted our kiss. I started to move away but he grabbed my hand.

'Thank you Emilia.'

Thank you? For making him upset? For doing something that would surely get me fired if Carey found out?

'Um, my pleasure!' I nervously laughed as that tear from the corner of Tom's eye fell down his cheek. But he was smiling.

'I was not wanting to get involved with anyone again, for a long time. After... what happened.'

I knew where this was going and I didn't want him to feel bad. 'It's OK Tom, I understand, your emotions must be up and down at the moment.'

I stood up and smoothed out my hair.

'I am just going to use the bathroom.'

I practically ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door before he could see my own tears running down my face.

I had fallen for him, badly, despite knowing it was wrong and would go nowhere. And now I had to carry on working for him, with him every day, knowing that he knows that and must be feeling terrible about kissing me and leading me on.

I waited in the bathroom for what seemed like ages, until I heard a knock at the trailer door.


	4. Chapter 4

'Tom, are you ready to come to set? Everyone has been waiting for you.' It was Minnie.

'Of course, I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting.' I heard him gather his things and assumed he had left before I dared to leave the bathroom.

Tom had gone, but Minnie had stayed.

'Oh Emilia, what's wrong?' At the sight of me Minnie rushed over and put her arms around me. Her hug just sent me over the edge and I started to sob. I knew the risk but I had to tell someone how I was feeling before I imploded.

She remained silent whilst I was talking. I told her how he treated me like a friend rather than an assistant, about how we had almost kissed last week and how we did kiss earlier, and about how I felt I needed to remove myself from working with him but that the depth of my feeling for him scared me and compelled me to stay.

'Emilia, I know we are not close so I don't know you that well, but I feel I know you well enough to have realised your feelings for Tom. Just seeing you together it is clear there is a spark between you. You can tell that by the amount of times he comes to you on set, saying he needs something from you.'

She still had one arm around me so I freed myself from her embrace to look at her face.

' I am his assistant Minnie, of course he comes to me when he needs something.'

She chuckles.

'Not that much. Some assistants don't even stay on set, they are used that little.' Her expression became more serious. 'All I am saying Emilia, is that you are being too down on yourself, assuming that it is all you pursuing him when it doesn't seem that way to me. Just see how things play out. But in the meantime, stay discreet. You don't know how others will react.'

'Oh no, Minnie do you think others know?' The last thing I wanted was for this to get out and cause more trouble for Tom.

'No, I don't. Trust me, if they did then you would be out of a job pretty quickly. As I found out on our last job.' She looked sheepishly at me. I had no idea.

We giggled.

'Actors are obviously irresistible! Now dry your eyes Emilia, we need to go to set. It's the big love scene today. You need to check out how he performs, like a try before you buy!'

I laughed, shocked at Minnie's admission and her humour, but she was right. I just needed to let it all play out and not allow it to affect my work.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to set, Tom and Gemma were both talking, sat on a bed dressed in robes. Shooting such scenes mean a pretty closed set, so it was just those two, me and Minnie and a couple of directors along with the lighting guys. All the studio execs and other hangers on were removed.

Tom caught my eye as soon as I walked in and smiled. Gemma also looked over and then went back to talking to Tom. His white robe was gaping at the front revealing his toned chest and barely covered his muscular thighs. I had to stop myself from gawking.

The director called action and Tom took off his robe, walking towards me to hand it over. He was wearing a right pair of boxers and nothing else and I had to tear my eyes away from his body. As he handed me the robe, he gave me a cheeky wink and I smiled. It reminded me of when we first met.

The scene was between Tom's character Max and his ex wife, played by Gemma. They were both meant to be moving on with new relationships after their divorce but found themselves drawn back together and this was meant to be the time they finally gave in to their feelings.

The premise was that they had just saved their child after they ran away and had gotten soaked in the process so had stripped off and were just falling back into old routines.

The scene was meant to involve their characters, still emotional from earlier events, end up kissing before having passionate sex. I didn't know the script though as this was one scene we hadn't read together.

The first couple of takes were of the kissing and I could barely watch as they were filmed from all angles. In between takes, Tom stayed close to Gemma, chatting between themselves. It was clear that he was trying to make sure she was comfortable, acting the gentleman as usual.

During the next take, they got as far as falling into bed when all of a sudden the director called cut. Tom ran over and grabbed his robe from me and gave it to Gemma who at this point was crying.

Minnie led her from the room back to her trailer as the director called time on the day. It all happened so fast that Minnie left with Gemmas robe so Tom ended up having to go back to the trailer almost naked. As he ran in ahead of me, I instantly put the heating on and went to get him some clothes.

'What happened?' I asked Tom who was in his bedroom, presumably getting some clothes. He re-emerged however still without anything but his boxers on.

'Gemma has a lot on at the moment, she just got a little overwhelmed with the scene. Either that or I am a really bad kisser!' He went to warm his hands on the heater.

'I got you some clothes ready, here.' I passed him the shirt and trousers I had freshly laundered.

He looked at them but put them down. 'Actually, if you don't mind, would you run the scene with me? That way I can make sure I am ready for when we start filming again.'

I looked at him, and realised he meant to stay in just his boxers. He always liked to stay in character when we read lines.

'Sure.' I grabbed my copy of the script and flicked open to the scene. 'From when you entered the room?'

'That would be great.' He walked to the other end of the trailer and started.

'Don't you think I tried? I didn't want to lose you! I didn't want you to leave, you just walked out!'

'Max, I had to! I have explained myself to you so many times, I cannot keep going through this.' I tried my best to act at the same time as reading the lines, but I was no actress.

'You broke me, you broke us.'

He came forward and grabbed my shoulders so I was forced to look at him. 'I just...' He stopped as if he has forgotten his lines and stared at me. But then he continued, and he wasn't following the script any more.

'I never wanted to let you go. But I was scared, and nervous. And you were so quick to run away. And I have wanted you since I first met you Emilia.'

Then his lips were upon mine as he held me to him and kissed me hard. As I gasped it let his tongue into my mouth and there it worked a steady rhythm, massaging against mine.

It was the sort of kiss I had always dreamed of. Passionate, heated, desperate even. I could feel how turned on I was by it and as he pushed me backwards against the wall, I could feel how turned on he was too. I wanted him so badly it was like my whole body vibrated with need.

His hands started to explore as I was pinned against the wall by him, one hand slid to my ass and held me against his erecttion whilst the other moved towards my breasts. I could feel his fingers brush my nipples through my tshirt and bra and I involuntarily moaned.

This gave him the cue to move. Still kissing me he turned me around so I was walking backwards heading towards the bedrooms. As we slowly walked, he grabbed the hem of my tshirt and, breaking the kiss, I lifted my arms and he pulled it over my head. I was grateful I had decided to wear my lacy white bra that morning, as he looked at me, taking me in. His expression was full of desire, and he looked so sexy, with dark eyes and wet lips. He took my hand and led me into the bedroom.

'I want you so much Emilia.' Those words were like sparks in my groin. I launched myself back at him, fisting my hands in his hair as I kissed him. His hands moved to my trousers and he made short work of undoing the button and pushing them down, taking my panties with them.

I would usually feel self conscious being naked around men, but it was different with Tom. He made me feel sexy and wanted, as if he worshipped my body. He sat me down on the edge of the bed as he bent down to remove his boxers. I slid upwards towards the pillows and undid my bra.

He crawled on to the bed towards me, and kissed me again, laying me down with such tenderness as one hand cupped my face and the other fondled my breast, playing with my erect nipple. I could feel his erection as he lay between my legs and I could wait no longer. I knew I was ready, I could feel the wet between my thighs.

I slid my hand down and took his erection in my hand and guided it to where it needed to go. Without words, he slid into me and he let out a deep carnal groan.

He moved slowly at first, in and out, kissing me tenderly on my neck and ear lobes. Just hearing his breathing quicken was such a turn on. He had an amazing body and I felt ever inch I could as I moved my hands over his back and ass.

I had never had sex like it. Everything felt heightened, it was so intense. My whole body felt alive as he started to thrust quicker and harder into me, as we moaned in unison. His arms steadied himself above my head as he continued the pace, and I felt myself starting to orgasm. My breath quickened and my legs tensed as all of a sudden it felt like every muscle in my body was tingling and I felt like I blacked out from the pleasure. A few seconds later, I felt him also reach his climax as he collapsed onto me, catching his breath.

We lay like that, our breathing slowing as he moved to hold my hand on one side as the other played with my hair.

He sat up so he was resting on his elbow. 'Well that was all I was dreaming it would be.' He smiled and leant down to tenderly kiss me again.

'Dreaming?' I couldn't believe he had been dreaming about me, as I had dreamed of him.

'Day dreaming mostly. I haven't been able to concentrate on much since I met you.' He slowly pulled out of me and lay along my side, his legs still entwined with mine. 'You have been the perfect distraction.'

I smiled. I had to be honest with him, he was so disarming. 'I have thought of nothing but that kiss ever since. I just worried that... It was too soon.'

Tom's smile faded. 'I never loved her Emilia, so my heart was not hers to break. There was always this distance between us, she was never herself with me. If I am with someone, I want them all, faults and all. As you said, there is no point in being with someone unless you give your whole self to it.'

I reached up and stroked his face. This amazing man had such a big heart, and I wanted to fill it.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, we tried to act as normally as possible when on set, although I could tell that Minnie knew something had happened by the winks and smiles she kept giving me whenever I saw her.

When off set and alone in the trailer however, it was completely different. We were all over each other like a couple of teenagers. We had sex 2 or 3 times a day; sometimes slow and sensual and other times fast and frantic on the kitchen worktop or up against the wall. Every day, I hated that we went home alone, but each day when he arrived at work, my heart would race like the first time I met him. It was exciting, like we were sneaking around together, and I was fast becoming infatuated with him. And it seemed that he felt the same about me.

Filming was due to wrap on the set in a shortly before moving to various locations including New York. At that point I didn't know if I still had a job. Usually assistants did not travel with the actors as they are on agency contracts like I was, so Tom would have a different assistant when they moved to New York. I knew this and had already made provisional arrangements to go back to a daytime TV show when this was over. Just thinking about it made me feel sick, so I tried to ignore it was happening as much as I could. I couldn't imagine not being with Tom, already I felt like time we were apart was wasted.

Two days before the filming was due to wrap, and after more amazing sex in Tom's bedroom, we lay there afterwards, my head resting on his chest, absentmindedly stroking his abs.

'So, not long until we are all finished here. What are you planning to do?' Tom seemed nervous, as if he didn't want to ask.

Suddenly my worst fears felt like they were coming true. Maybe this was just a fling to him, and he was looking forward to it ending.

'Well, I have another possible job lined up, back on TV.' I couldn't look at him, but I froze and almost held my breath, afraid of what he might say next.

'What if I said that I had arranged with Carey for you to stay on with me? Please Emilia, come to New York with me.'

I sat upright. 'Are you serious?' I laughed and turned to face him. 'Oh my god Tom I would love to, so much.'

He sat up to face me and wrapped his arms around me. 'Good, because I don't want this to end.' He kissed me, softly and tenderly and it washed all my fears away.

Suddenly his bedroom door flung open.

'Tom sweetie, there you are, I have been looking...' Mary had let herself into his bedroom and stopped in her tracks at the sight of us kissing.

'What are you doing girl? Who do you think you are?' She threw my clothes at me. 'Get your clothes on whore. You are finished here.'

I looked back at Tom in shock and went to grab my clothes, tears filling my eyes.

'Who do you think you are talking to Mary?' Tom looked angry, I had not seen him like that since the day the story about him and his ex broke in the media. He put his arm across me to stop me from getting out of bed.

'I know you had your heart broken Tom, and this is all a great way to feel better but you never sleep with the assistants. You know that. How could you let her take advantage of you, and sneak her way into your bed?' Mary started dialling numbers on her phone. 'Carey? Mary here. Come to Tom's trailer immediately.' She hung up. 'I will wait for you in the lounge. Get dressed.'

She stalked out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind her.

'Don't worry about her, leave her to me.' he got out of bed and put some trousers on before marching out of the door after her.

As the door was left open I could hear most of what was being said.

'Mary, it is none of your business.'

'None of my business! That is exactly what it is Tom, my business! You can't go around fucking the staff! Imagine if it got out!'

'She isn't the staff Mary! She isn't a servant or a slave, she is my assistant. She is my friend, my shoulder to cry on, my lover... ' He stopped as I walked into the room.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Carey standing there. I stood aside so he could come in.

'Mary, what can I do for you?'

'Ah Carey, good timing. I have fired this assistant, please remove her from the premises.' Mary waved her hand at me as if she was shooing me away.

'Can I ask what for?' Carey looked confused and glanced at Tom.

'She took advantage of Tom. Manipulated him into bed. Imagine what the press will say Carey, it's disgraceful behaviour of an assistant.' Mary stood up, still waving her hand around towards me.

'Ah well, that's not the case Mary.' Carey put his hands in his inner pocket. 'Emilia is not employed by our agency or the production any longer so we can't fire her as she is no longer our employee.'

He handed me a piece of paper, which I read with confusion. It was confirming that my contract had been bought out and I was now a free agent.

Tom grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and handed me another piece of paper. It was another contract, to be Tom's personal assistant, on a rolling basis. I skimmed over it before looking up.

Mary snatched it from my hand. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Tom walked forward and grabbed my hand. 'It means, if she agrees, that Emilia will become my own personal assistant. It means she will be coming to New York with me. And who knows where else in the future.'

The future? He sees a future with me in it?

I looked down at our hands joined together. I saw a future too.

I pulled him closer to me. 'Where do I sign?'

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

Mary threw the contract to the ground and pushed passed us. 'You will regret this.' She marched out of the trailer.

Carey smiled. 'Don't worry about her. Good luck you guys.'

He left the trailer too, but I don't think either of us noticed as I was too busy wrapped up in Tom's arms to notice.


End file.
